


Team Free Will AU Short Story

by Roses_Darker_Flowers (Enby_In_Fandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Roses_Darker_Flowers
Summary: Just a Team Free Will AU short story where Cas pays Sam and Dean a visit while they watch the stars. Fluffy, cute, and something I really need. Enjoy. The second chapter has very heavy doses of angst and feels. Wrote it per request. Hope I didn't screw it up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda just came to me, based off a desperate need for some T.F.W. fluff and friendship. Hope you enjoy.

Dean and Sam laying on the hood on the impala, staring up at the stars. They'd just finished a salt 'n' burn, and were enjoying the simplicity that accompanied it. Each was nursing a beer, both watching the stars twinkle up in the sky.

They heard the soft beat of wings, and Dean spared a glance at Castiel.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked quietly, surprised at the gentle expressions on their faces.

"Watching the stars," Dean said, gesturing up with his bottle. "Wanna join?"

Cas nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the hood before leaning back on his arms and tilting his head towards the sky.

"I was the one who put Orion in the sky, did you know?" He asked softly. "My garrison was in charge of making sure the stars were close enough to be seen by humans, but not close enough to kill them. It's fascinating how much humans romanticize things that could so easily kill them." He continued before falling silent.

The peaceful quiet was something they almost never got, and they enjoyed it. After a while, Dean asked a question about one star in particular, only to be told that it was Balthazar who'd hung it in the sky.

"He put it there right after he snuck out to go party in Sodom and Gomorrah," Cas said, frowning.

"What?" Sam laughed. "We have to hear this story."

Castiel laughed at his entusiasm, his head tilting back as told them about what had happened, and the rest of the night was spent with the boys being regaled in tales about Heaven, back when it was fun and full of light and happiness.

Eventually they fell back in to silence, and Sam and Dean drifted off with Cas still leaning back on his arms, staring up at the Heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing about how Cas felt just before they went to fight Lucifer in 5x10, Abandon All Hope, with some really beautiful Team Free Will. Very short

Cas wouldn't admit it, but when they'd all crowded together for the photo, he'd felt at home for the very first time. Standing next to Ellen, Sam's arm around him from behind, Dean and Jo standing together behind Bobby, and all of them together.

It was the first time he'd truly felt at home in centuries. He was with his friends here - no. He was with his family. They could very well be slaughtered tomorrow but tonight, in this moment, he'd found where he belonged.

There was no Michael tonight. No Lucifer, and no Apocalypse. There was no rebellion, no impending doom. No orders to follow and no angels hunting him down because he rebelled.

Tonight was spent with his family, and trying the alcohol that hunters seemed to enjoy so much. Tonight he was allowed to be happy, and could feel the same emotion rolling in waves off of each person in the room.

Tomorrow they would face Lucifer, and they would once again be a part of the war and chaos. But not tonight.

Tonight was peace.


End file.
